Number 4: Silver Shadow Wolf
by Hideyoshi-san
Summary: A Simple girl. A Maniac card. 3 Duelists, protecting the world from Numbers. Rated T for violence, Supporting no pairings yet. Tribute for Athena2000.
1. Chapter 1

_**2 OC's people, don't like, don't read, as this is a TRIBUTE!**_

Tick Tock, Tick tock. It was so loud, yet so quiet. The room was deathly silent. Everyone stared. Shark was really serious today.

Yuma:** 2000**

Shark:**4000**

-Shark's Field-

Big Jaws: level 3

-Attack: 1800

-Defense:0

Shark Stickers: level 3

-Attack: 200

-Defense:1000

-Yuma's Field-

-Currently Shark's turn-

"Yuma, you're going down! I overlay both Big Jaws and Shark Stickers to form the overlay network, summoning Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" A huge spiral vortex appeared over the duelists, and both of Shark's monster's turned fully blue, before shooting into the Vortex. A huge purple structure shot out of the portal, Transforming into the dreaded number card. Quickly shifting, Number 17 let out a roar, as two bright blue orbs of light rotated slowly around it. A bright purple 17 appeared on Shark's right hand, and he smiled.

"I detach one overlay unit so that my Leviathan Dragon gains 500 attack points!" One of the orbs suddenly shot up into 17's mouth, before dispersing. (Leviathan Dragon - 2000 - 2500)

"Now, my dragon, Attack Yuma's Life points directly!"

Charging up an attack, the Dragon fired out a projectile which hit Yuma, obscuring the view of the area for a bit. The smoke cleared soon enough, and revealed a badly beaten Yuma, on one knee.

Yuma- **2000 - 0**

****Shark-**Winner**

For a minute,everyone was quiet. Then cheers erupted, as many people came forward to congratulate the winner. Within a few seconds, however, they all dispersed, leaving Yuma and Shark alone. Shark walked over to Yuma, as the Number on his hand faded. Helping him up, Shark offered a small smile as a consolation, while Yuma simply stood there. "I...I lost again, Shark. How can I find my parents if I can't even win a practice duel?" Shark merely looked at him, as if waiting for something. Before anything else happened, Saeed ran up to them. "Great duel, Yuma! you almost had him, but what can I say, even the best duelist loses sometimes. You too, Shark! you were pretty awesome!" At Saeed's appearance, Yuma brightened up considerably. "I'll just have to train more, and I'll beat you Shark!

Suddenly, a random explosion occurred close to the Pineapple Juice plant, catching all of the duelists by surprise.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bite of A wolf

**-Recap**

**Shark schooled Yuma in a duel, and then someone met up with them. Before anything important could happen, A freak explosion occurred close to them.**

**- Also,for Higuchimon, I just Like Leviathan dragon, and also, this is my first Yugioh Fanfic.  
Pineapple, this is for you. ( Also, Tsukuyomi-chan)**

**Now that this AN is out of the way, let us continue with the story.  
**

* * *

Yuma was the first to react. "What in the world was that? I felt my Emperor's Key vibrate!"  
"I do believe that a number card is behind that explosion," Astral said, floating next to Yuma. " We should go!"  
"Where were you? anyway, I think we should too! Come on Shark, Saeed!"

Quickly sprinting toward the factory, their eyes were met with destruction. There were bricks everywhere, presumably from the destroyed factory. Amiss the destruction, there stood a lone figure, who's true form was obscured by mist. It appeared to be a petite,small figure, which was moving slowly, walking through the mess, as if it were a pleasant stroll. Cackling madly, it kept walking, until finally the mist cleared.

They all gasped. It was but a girl, albeit a small looking one. All attention was on her hand. There was a number, 4, glowing bright green.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Yuma yelled as he glared at the girl.  
Not responding, the girl took out a deck of cards from her pocket, and stared at them once again. Then she spoke. " Duel me. All three of you.I will take ALL of your numbers!" Exuding an evil aura, she threw up her D-pad, before activating it. She silently placed on her duel gazer before looking at them again.

Saeed shivered. "Guys, Is it really okay to duel three on one?" he asked, glancing at Yuma, then Shark.  
"DUEL ME NOW! OR HEARTLAND CITY WILL BE DESTROYED!" the girl screamed. " Before their very eyes, the mist started moving towards the girl. It then morphed into two other copies of her.

Shark placed on his duel gazer. "We don't have a choice guys. Lets DUEL!"

Yuma and Saeed did the same, and then they all fixed their D-pads on, then Brought out their decks. **AR links established.**

"LETS DUEL!"

The girl once again started talking, this time a mere whisper. "I summon crashbug X in attack mode! I now activate the spell card, crashbug road, so that I can summon crashbug Z to field! Zs effect activates! I can now summon crashbug Y from my deck! I overlay these 3 level 3 monsters to form the overlay network, And I summon Number 4: Sliver Shadow Wolf! Since I can't attack on the first turn, I set two cards face down. I end my turn!"

Shark Smirked. "Its my turn now! I summon from my hand, Big Jaws! Now, because of the effect of shark stickers, I can summon that too! I overlay these two mosters to summon Submersible carrier Aero Shark! Since your Wolf is 3000 attack points, I set a card and end my turn!'

"Umm, okay. I summon Deep sea diva from my hand! I now get to special summon one level sea serpent form my deck, and I summon Atlantean marksman! I sacrifice Atlantean marksman to summon Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon! I set two cards and end my turn!"

Seeing Saeed end his turn, Yuma grinned. "Finally my turn! I summon gagaga magician, in attack mode! Kagetokage can also be summon via it's effect! I overlay these two monsters to summon Number 39: Utopia!" I set a card and end my turn!" Yuma smiled. Two Xyz monsters and a Level 7 monster were on their side, while there was only one Monster on their opponent's side.  
The two other girls set two cards, before ending.

The Girl Smiled. " I activate the spell card Dark hole! All monsters on the field are destroyed! Also, by detaching one overlay unit, my wolf is safe!"

* * *

What will happen next? Cliffhanger~


	3. Chapter 3: Aquatic Wave of Destruction

**Support from people helped me in this chapter.**

Previously, on Number 4.

**The mysterious girl had activated Dark hole, and was about to destroy all monsters on field.**

* * *

" I activate the spell card Dark hole! All monsters on the field are destroyed! Also, by detaching one overlay unit, my wolf is safe!" The girl smiled maniacally, before kneeling onto the ground, winded.  
The glowing 4 got brighter, and pulsated for a bit, before returning as it was. Wolf roared, and suddenly, it had gained 500 more attack points, at the expense of 500 life points.

**Girl - 3500-**

**Shark-4000-**

**Saeed-4000-**

**Yuma-4000-**

When all hope seemed lost, Saeed spoke up. "I activate the trap card, Magic deflector! I can negate your dark hole and destroy it!" Yuma and Shark grinned widely.  
"My turn! Draw! I activate Aero Shark's effect! I can Detach one Material to Inflict 400 damage to you Life points for each card I have in my hand! I have 4, so you take 1600 points of Damage!"

**Girl-1900-**

"I set one card face down, and end my turn!"

Saeed smirked at his companion's move. "My turn, Draw!

I activate the field spell legendary ocean! All water monsters gain 200 atk and def and their level is lowered by one!

I now equip Poseidra with aqua jet, and Attack your Wolf!"  
Moving quickly, one of the clones yelled. " I activate my trap card, Final Contribution! I can sacrifice all of my life points to negate your attack!

Grumbling, Saeed ended his turn.  
Yuma cursed their luck, while drawing his card.

Smiling, he Burst out laughing.  
" I activate Rank up Magic: Barian's force! This allows me to overlay Utopia to summon number C39: Utopia Ray!  
I activate the spell card, blustering winds! Utopia Gains 1000 atk and defense!  
Attack!"

Once again, the other clone sacrificed all of her life points to block the attack.  
He ended, no better off than Saeed.

" I Draw! I activate Rank up Magic : Barian's Force! I can overlay Wolf to summon number C4: Golden Energy Wolf!  
I detach one xyz material, to destroy one card on field,and I destroy Aero Shark! I attack Shark!"  
Shark grunted, as 3500 of his Life points were deducted.

**Shark-500-**

Shark Drew a card. And he grinned widely form ear to ear, before setting it, and ending.

Saeed Draw a card. "I activate Oozaki! You take 800 points of damage!  
**Girl-1100 -**

I activate Hydro Booster! My Poseidra's attack doubles, at the cost that he is removed from the duel at my end phase. "  
Yuma smiled. I activate a quick play spell, XYZ Harmony! I can equip Utopia Ray to Poseidra, and Poseidra gains 2500 attack more, plus Utopia's effect! "

Poseidra roared, sending shockwaves all around him. " I attack your Wolf, and that's duel!"

The girl giggled. Then it broke out into a full blown cackling, so evil that it even made Poseidra halt it's attack. "Posiedra isn't a number, so wolf can't be destroyed!"  
"The funny thing about that is, Poseidra is a number, becuase it gains's Utopia's effect. Good Bye!"  
"NANI!" she screeched, before falling back, losing.


	4. Author Note 1

Hey Guys! It is I, the great Subaru Stellar, saying that this fanfiction won't be updated for a while since I have end of term examinations to deal with.  
, go do your technical drawing.

and to Raven, thanks. I'll get to that.


	5. Chapter 5:Closure

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm back for the final chapter!**

* * *

****Falling back, she seethed in rage at loosing to them. She faintly felt her number coming out of her soul. She hit the ground hard, but it didn't matter, she was free from that thing's control!  
Her body started to dissolve into the mist, taking on a glowing hue.  
"Mom...Dad... I'm coming back..." she mumbled. Then her body was gone. All that was left was a shining blue orb._"Thank you. All of you. For freeing me from that monster, and allowing me to go back to where i belong."_ They all watched as the orb started to ascend, before accelerating rapidly. Soon, they couldn't see it anymore.

Yuma soon broke the silence. "So...A spirit, huh?" "Yeah..." Shark chose not to comment and started to walk back home. It was only Saeed and Yuma left. "Let's go home, Yuma. I've had enough for today." The sun was setting, as they walked back. Soon they met a crossroad. "Well, this is where we split. See you tomorrow!" Yuma's stomach rumbled. He then took off at top speed in the direction of his house. Saeed sighed, before continuing down his path. "Same old Yuma..."

**End.**

* * *

**So this was my first attempt at Yugioh. Subaru out.**


End file.
